A Royal Dilemma
by smartcat
Summary: Prince Sasuke never expected anything from this visit to the neighboring kingdom. However upon his arrival, his eyes were drawn to a golden haired prince with sapphire eyes. Interestingly enough, those sapphire eyes had stared back. Sasunaru


**I really appreciate everyone reviewing and letting me know how much they like my stories. So, as my gift to all of you, I give you this oneshot. It took me quite a bit to write, and research did prove very interesting for this piece.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Warning: Yaoi. BoyxBoy.**

* * *

Sakura hurriedly walked down the wide corridor. Her polished shoes making a click clacking noise against the stone floor as she bustled past a servant carrying what seemed to be another one of his leather riding breeches that needed repair.

They were going to be here any minute!

Naruto was supposed to be getting dressed!

Finally reaching the sturdy oak doors, the young lady cleared her throat, signaling the guards to open the door. Two men straightened up and reached for the doors, each heartily wishing her a good morning. Sakura nodded her head politely at both men and scurried inside the room, making sure to lift her silk russet gown so that it wouldn't dare touch the filthy straw covered floor. She wrinkled her nose in distaste as the pungent smell of sweat assaulted her delicate nose. Emerald green eyes narrowed at the two men clashing swords before her.

Naruto's face was flushed as he lunged at an opening on Kiba's left. The chestnut haired boy grunted and parried the blonde's attack with his own blade. Swords clashed again, echoing throughout the room. Kiba side-stepped and brought his sword away, lifting it up to catch the morning rays spilling in from the wide open window. The steel sparkled brightly over the young man's head.

Swiftly, Kiba swung his blade.

Another clang of steel reverberated as Naruto blocked his friend's attack with a quick upwards thrust.

Breathing sporadically, Naruto grinned up at his opponent. Blue eyes shining fiercely with the adrenaline of a good sword fight. The two men were fully engrossed in the battle. Each determined to win this fight.

A chuckle escaped Naruto's throat as he pulled his sword away and stepped back. Lifting his hand to his face, Naruto wiped the accumulating sweat on his brow with the sleeve of his shirt. Kiba had long since removed that bothersome article of clothing. The late summer weather had proven too hot for the young lord to bother with it. Ready to parry if Naruto came at him, Kiba stayed on the balls of his feet. Leather boots stomping the limp hay further into the stone cracks of the training hall.

"Ehm," Sakura cleared her throat impatiently. Both men turned their heads simultaneously towards the sound. The look of surprise on both their faces cracked the stern look Sakura had practiced. She smiled at the two lords, making sure to avert her eyes as Kiba rushed to pick up his shirt and put it back on.

"Sakura!" Naruto beamed, his breathing still slightly irregular, "What brings you here?"

"Do you know what time it is?" Sakura gripped her skirts more tightly, "He's going to be here any minute and look at you! Your body is glistening from sweat and you smell foul!" Naruto winced. "Everyone is rushing trying to get everything ready and what are you doing? Sword fighting? Honestly, Naruto…you're the Crown Prince for goodness sake!" Sakura turned her head to stare angrily at Kiba, who had just managed to gather his sleeves at the wrist and tie them. "And you! You were supposed to make sure he was ready! Not join him in this tomfoolery!"

Kiba stifled a snort. Sakura had been in a tizzy all week, creating havoc on both sides of the castle. The poor tailors must have had hearts made of gold and the patience of saints to be able to deal with this love struck female. Not to mention, that her choice of words had grown more ridiculous with each passing day. Instead of appearing older and knowledgeable, she had ended up sounding like an old woman scolding her grandchildren. It was quite a sight.

"He isn't due until midday," Naruto reminded his cousin as she worked herself up to deliver some speech she no doubt had practiced on her way here.

"It is midday!"

The blonde's eyes widened in alarm, "It can't be. Kiba and I just started! Why, we couldn't have been here longer than an hour!"

"The sun had just peaked over the horizon!" Kiba rushed towards the window and peered out towards the sky. The curse muttered under his breath had Naruto's sword clattering to the ground. Lunging towards the doors, Naruto broke out into a full scale run, hoping to reach his quarters and scrub the dirt from his skin before the neighboring prince arrived. He ran through the castle corridors like a deer through the woods; dodging servants carrying crates and hauling furniture while taking the stairs two at a time. When he finally reached his rooms, a butler was already waiting for him.

"You are late, my Prince," the servant scolded. Naruto nodded his head, strands of golden blonde hair stayed plastered to his face. "I have drawn a bath. Would you like for me to undress you now?"

"Yes," Naruto nodded again, letting the butler get to work. He pulled the sweat soaked shirt over Naruto's head, kneeled before his charge, and began undoing the buttons on Naruto's breeches. Within a matter of minutes, the man had Naruto sitting in the tub with two other attendants scrubbing his hair and chest with sweet smelling soaps. The butler shook his head, all the while smiling to himself. No matter how old the prince got, he did not change. He turned to look at his lord just as one of the attendants overturned a bucket of water over the shock of blonde hair. Naruto sputtered as the men pulled on his arms and legs, scrubbing vigorously.

A half an hour later, Naruto stood in his chamber completely dressed. A crisp and clean white sleeved shirt, gathered at the sleeves with lace ruffles and dropped shoulders adorned his frame. Over it, he wore a light colored, orange silk jerkin adorned with gold threading. Onyx black breeches, made of the finest quality hugged the lower portion of his body, disappearing into freshly oiled leather boots. His hair almost dried, was acting in its usual way, pointing out in all directions. Naruto sighed and tried to pat it down but it was to no avail.

"It looks good that way," Kiba grinned from the doorway. Naruto turned from the mirror he was looking into and glared at his friend. The brunette shrugged his shoulders and waltzed into the room. He too had groomed hastily, hair having yet to dry giving him a wet mutt look. "Sakura asked me to come check on you. She was getting worried about you."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I don't understand what she's so worried about. She is beautiful and smart. I bet he will fall for her by the week's end! We'll have a wedding in no time!" Grinning, he slapped his best friend on the shoulder, "Sakura is one of the prettiest women in all of the Land of Fire. There would have to be something wrong with him if he doesn't like her."

"She still wants you to befriend him and put in a good word," Kiba shrugged, "You _are _the Crown Prince after all."

"Yeah, yeah," the two of them walked out of the room and headed down the grand staircase to find Sakura pacing back and forth below. Ino and Hinata were both there with her, trying to calm the rosette down but the stubborn girl would take no heed to their words. As soon as she spotted Naruto she raced towards him.

"You will put in a good word for me right, Naruto?" She asked nervously. Heart hammering in her chest, she anxiously awaited her cousin's response. Naruto smiled warmly and nodded, giving Sakura the chance to let go of the breath she had been holding. The steady footfalls sounding from the left had all heads turning. In walking from the dining hall were Shikamaru, Neji and Gaara. All three of them were dressed in their finest. Each proudly wearing their family crest embroidered with golden thread onto the left side of their jerkins.

"Naruto, your father requests your presence in the throne room," Neji said, the richness of his voice causing all the females within a ten foot radius to blush. The man smiled regally, bowing before his friend. Luscious chestnut brown hair, tied back with a green ribbon tumbled over his shoulder, nearly sweeping the richly carpeted castle floors.

"Neji," Naruto grumbled, "You know I hate it when you do that."

The man straightened, "You are my Lord, and it's not every day we have a Prince come visiting. We should all be on our very best behavior," Neji looked pointedly at Kiba.

Wrinkling his noise, Kiba grunted, trying to reign in the urge to punch the smirking man right in the nose.

"This is such a drag," Shikamaru voiced, hands in pockets, "I hate wearing these things. They're so constricting." He fidgeted with his jerkin, trying unsuccessfully to make it looser around his chest.

Gaara cleared his throat loudly, grabbing hold of everyone's attention, "We should go. I heard that the Uchiha carriage had just come in through the castle gates. We should be in the throne room."

Sakura took another deep breath and patted down her gown. Tucking in a stray curl, she looked determinedly down the hall.

Naruto took her arm in his and smiled, "Don't worry. He'll love you."

Sakura looked up at him once more, all nervousness disappearing as the confidence and comfort Naruto supplied her with calmed her racing heart. Nodding her head, she turned to face forwards and let her best friend and cousin lead her into the throne room, where in a matter of minutes, Prince Sasuke Uchiha would be standing.

:::

Sasuke sighed and rubbed at his forehead as his carriage drew closer to the towering stone masterpiece. He gazed at the castle, admiring how the towers rose into the sky and roses twisted and climbed over the sturdy rock.

"It sure is beautiful," Suigetsu said as he too peered out the window.

"Our castle is much more lavish then this one," Karin lifted her nose in the air, "I do not care much for this Kingdom. Ours is much finer. I do not wish to be here."

"No one asked you to come," Sasuke said coldly, his eyes not leaving the castle towers, "You decided to come all on your own. I would have been fine with just Lords Juugo and Suigetsu."

Karin's eyes widened as she sucked in her cheeks and lowered her gaze to her lap. Her hands tightened in the folds of her skirts as she tried to compose herself and appear like Sasuke's words had no effect on her. Suigetsu and Juugo exchanged looks, not falling for the act Karin tried to hide her pain with.

They told her falling in love with Sasuke was only going to end badly for her. Her status in court wasn't very high, even though she followed the two prince brothers everywhere they went. There was never a chance of Sasuke picking her for a bride. Both had tried to reason with her, but she wouldn't listen to a word they said. Now, she was here with them as Sasuke came to court the niece of the King.

Juugo sighed and rubbed his hands together, "I bet this girl doesn't even come close to your beauty, Karin," he said in an attempt to cheer his friend up.

"Ha, Suigetsu scoffed, "No doubt about it. She's probably ten times as pretty as you."

That comment earned him a foot stomp from the fiery redhead and a jab in the gut from Juugo. Suigetsu winced but kept his mouth shut. Slowly, the carriage came to a stop. A minute later, a young servant clad all in black opened the carriage door. Sasuke stepped out and stretched his legs. Four days in the carriage wasn't exactly how he liked to pass his time.

Some earl instantly gripped his hand and brought it to his lips. Sasuke tuned the man out, nodding his head ever so often as the man spoke. Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo followed behind their prince, each taking in the new surroundings. This was going to be their home for the next few months. The earl continued to talk as he led Sasuke inside, gushing over the architecture and history of the two hundred year old castle. On and on he went about the battles and wars as they slowly walked towards the throne room. Sasuke's onyx eyes never strayed from looking ahead. He continued to nod his head politely and mentally heaved a long sigh when they stopped in front of an ornately decorated door.

The guards around the door bowed their heads low. Sasuke fought back the urge to roll his eyes as the men straightened up, armor clanking, and pushed the heavy doors open. Instantly, his eyes looked to the front. Up a few yards ahead sat the King on his throne, golden yellow hair blending into the heavily jeweled crown atop his head. Even from this distance, Sasuke could not miss the large garnet gleaming amidst the other jewels. Its sparkle outshined the other gems incrusted in the golden headpiece.

As he walked forward, the lords and ladies of the castle bowed their heads low, not daring to look up until he had passed. Head held high, Sasuke regally walked towards the throne, eyes boring forward, making sure not to waver from the ocean blue eyes of the King.

Minato Uzumaki smiled as the child of his dear departed friend walked towards him. Standing from his throne, he opened his arms in welcome, "Prince Uchiha! How good it is to see you. How is your brother doing?"

Sasuke bowed before the King, "He is doing well, my Lord. My brother recently dispatched some troops to the land bordering ours. No doubt you know all about that."

Minato chuckled and stepped down, placing his right hand on the young Uchiha's shoulder, "No doubt. Rise, my boy, I want you to meet my son and niece."

Sasuke straightened and smiled at the King. He then looked to where the King's arm was pointing. His breath caught, Sasuke pushed down the urge to cough and clear his throat. Eyes widened as the son of the King took a few steps towards him and outstretched his hand.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. It is a pleasure to have you stay with us for the hunting season. My friends and I are very excited that you will be joining us on our hunts. Let me introduce you to my lovely cousin, Lady Sakura Haruno." Naruto turned his head towards his cousin and took her hand, bringing her before the frozen Prince. The young woman curtsied, bowing her head quickly before smiling at the raven haired man.

"It is an honor to meet you," she said warmly.

However, Sasuke was not paying any attention to her. All he could do was stare and pray that his mouth remained closed, so as not to embarrass him further. Golden hair framed the sun kissed skin of his face, eyes bluer then topaz twinkled as the man parted his lips to reveal pearl white teeth. Sasuke let his eyes wander down to the slender neck and to the orange jerkin. Wait…what? He blinked furiously, letting go of the warm hand of the young man. Who wears orange jerkins?

"…Later tonight, so I will let my son show you the grounds. Maybe you two can squeeze in some riding before the feast begins." Minato finished.

Sasuke nodded, hoping either Juugo or Suigetsu had been listening. Before he knew what was happening, Naruto had taken his arm and was leading him out of the room, an obvious look of excitement on his face.

"I know you must have had an awfully boring ride over here," he said, "That's why I had some of my Lords organize a ride through the town. This way, I can show you some of the things our Kingdom has to offer."

Again, Sasuke nodded and let himself be led towards some unknown destination. He chanced a glance backwards and noted that Juugo and Suigetsu were following behind them, each trying to pace themselves as they walked to catch up. Neither wanting to be seen as rambunctious, running through the castle grounds. Noting that Karin was nowhere in sight, Sasuke turned his eyes back to the head of gold hair and frowned.

What was with him? He never let anyone lead him around like a dog on a leash. Pulling his hand from the young Prince's grip, the stubborn man pushed it deep into his pocket. Naruto took notice but didn't say anything. He continued walking purposefully towards the stable, only slowing down his pace when he heard the neighing of the horses.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto called, "Neji, Kiba, Gaara!"

Four men walked out of the stable, each holding the reins of two horses.

"Here, Naruto," Gaara handed his friend the leather reins, "I took the liberty of getting you your horse."

Naruto nodded, then turned towards his guests, "I think you would like this one, Sasuke. He is a purebred stallion, with a heart of fire. One of the fastest horses in the Kingdom." The Uchiha nodded, taking the reins from Kiba and stroking the horse's flank. The stallion stomped its hoof, giving a loud neigh.

"His name is Korri," Naruto smiled, watching Sasuke familiarize himself with the horse, "Sakura's horse, Kona is his sister. She's a wonderful mare, both gentle and smart. When Sakura rides her, they seem as if they were made for each other."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

Within a few minutes, the party left the stables with Naruto leading them atop his mount. Sasuke rode next to the prince on his right, making sure to keep his eyes trained straight ahead instead of at the handsome man riding beside him. As they rode, Naruto pointed out different landmarks and gave the newcomers interesting facts about the layout of the land. Once they rode into town, the prince began pointing out various shops and alehouses.

"Good afternoon, Prince Naruto!" An old peddler waived as they passed by his wares. Naruto stopped his horse and smiled at the old man. Jumping off his mount, he approached the peddler, clasping his hand and giving it a mighty shake. The two conversed for a minute before Naruto pulled out his purse and bought a small basket of strawberries.

Sasuke eyed the fair-haired prince quietly, watching as he handed the basket over to Kiba who put it in a leather satchel hanging from his saddle.

"I always buy Sakura strawberries if they're in season when I'm in town," Naruto said after he got back up onto his chestnut colored mount. "She loves strawberries."

They continued to ride through the town and Sasuke noticed that no matter what street they turned on to, someone would shout out a happy greeting to the blue eyed prince. Naruto, in turn, would echo back a greeting. Inquiring about the common people's day and asking how their families were doing. Sasuke found this all quite…interesting. He watched intently, observing one woman's face as she greeted her Crown Prince.

The people loved him. It was obvious.

What Sasuke couldn't understand was how Naruto knew so much about these people.

He knew their names, who was sick, who got married and who just welcomed in a new life into their home.

It was unheard of.

Back home, he and his brother would ride into town. Sure, they greeted their subjects, but neither of them knew the people they spoke too. Everyone just bowed their heads as they passed them atop their mounts, mumbling humble greetings.

"He sure is strange," Suigetsu mumbled just loud enough so Sasuke could hear, "Don't you think?"

Sasuke turned one cold eye at his friend and grunted, deciding not to grace the man with his opinion. Suigetsu waited a minute then sighed, figuring if Sasuke was going to say anything he would have done so already. "What was with you at the castle?" He changed topics, "You seemed distracted…unlike yourself."

Sasuke shook his head, "Nothing. I was just tired."

"You were staring at the Prince, Sasuke." Juugo said as he rode up next to his Lord, whispering, "Most of the court probably thought you were staring at Lady Sakura, but we were close enough to see otherwise. Is something wrong?"

Sasuke frowned, "He just unsettled me. That's all. I'm fine."

"Alright," Suigetsu conceded and moved his horse away to give Sasuke's mount enough room to maneuver.

They continued to ride through the streets, with Naruto continuing to show them the ins and outs of the town. Sasuke surprisingly found himself enjoying the younger prince's company. As the day progressed, he found himself laughing at one of the things Naruto had said. When he glanced at his two companions, he couldn't help but break into a fit of laughter. The two men were staring at him like he'd grown antlers out of his head.

When they stopped to grab a drink of cold ale, Sasuke turned to his men and looked at them pointedly, "What is it?"

They shook their heads, trying to assure their prince that nothing was wrong.

Sasuke growled, "You two have been staring at me all day like I've grown two heads. What is it? I demand you give me an answer."

Suigetsu swallowed and gripped the reins in his hands tightly, "You were laughing, my Lord."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, "And that's a bad thing?"

The two shook their heads, "No," Suigetsu replied, "It's just…unusual."

"You haven't laughed this much since the King died," Juugo said quietly, "We were just worried."

The raven haired man nodded in understanding, "Well don't be. I assure you, I'm fine."

At the end of the day, Naruto and his party rode back into the stables. They had about an hour before the feast was to begin, so Naruto was in no hurry to get back inside the castle. However, he did send his friends to get ready, knowing they needed more time to prepare then he did. Sasuke too had sent his men away, telling them to grab a bath and request that his room be ready for him.

The two princes walked outside the stable, watching as the sun drifted closer to the horizon.

"I can show you the castle tomorrow and if you'd like, we could spar a bit," Naruto said. "I usually spar with Kiba; it would be refreshing to have a different opponent."

Sasuke smirked, "That sounds like fun."

Naruto stretched his arms, cracking his back and shoulders, "They put your chambers next to mine. So if you need anything just drop in, alright? Sakura's rooms are on the same floor, though I don't advise you to venture in there unless invited. Or else, I might have to call you to a duel to defend her honor."

"You have no need to worry," Sasuke smirked, "I have no intention of disgracing your cousin."

"That's good to hear," Naruto grinned, "She's a very sweet girl. We've known each other our whole lives. She's been staying with us ever since her parents died. They were with my mother… you see, there was a terrible storm sixteen years ago. It ended up washing away the dam the villagers had built and it washed away the carriage my mother was riding in. They found their bodies a few days later a couple of miles outside town. They told me father cried for the first time in his life that day. His sister and wife, both dead…Sakura and I were very little at that time…"

"The two of you don't look anything alike," Sasuke said as they turned to walk into the castle.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "My grandfather had remarried. My father was born from his first marriage and my aunt from his second. They say my father and aunt looked nothing alike," Naruto laughed.

"My father died in battle," Sasuke said quietly, "I was eleven. My older brother, Itachi…was crowned King. He was only sixteen at the time, and ended up having to marry this girl from the neighboring land because we needed her father's troops to help us win the battle. He hates her," Sasuke shrugged, "They hardly ever speak."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Naruto squeezed his companions shoulder lightly, "Sometimes being a Crown Prince really sucks."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow at his companion's word choice but kept his mouth shut, as it seemed Naruto had not finished.

"They keep you locked in the castle for fear something might happen. God forbid you go riding without several people with you and disappear. Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like to be born as a simple person. What if I was a child born in that town? There wouldn't be any restrictions on whom I talked to, who I should marry and what I wore. I would be free."

He shook his head, "Sorry about that. Didn't mean to rant."

Sasuke smiled, "It's alright. I understand."

Naruto smiled back.

The two of them walked towards their chambers quietly, enjoying each other's company. Upon reaching their rooms, they parted ways to ready themselves for the feast that was going to be held in the dining hall in honor of Sasuke's visit.

:::

Sasuke sipped the wine from his goblet as he listened to Sakura chatter next to him. She kept giggling and fluttering her eyes in an attempt to gain his favor, which only served to aggravate the raven prince even more. What irked him however, was that every time she thought he wasn't looking, she would glance up at fair haired prince.

Sasuke sighed, he had wanted to speak more with Naruto. Their previous discussion had gripped his interest and he fiercely wanted to know more about the golden haired man. What he liked and what he disliked, where his favorite place to relax was and what books he enjoyed reading. Not once did it strike him as strange that he was more interested in the young man sitting two seats away from him, then in the young woman fawning over him on his left.

"Lady Sakura," Sasuke interrupted the girl's monologue, "What do you think of the Crown Prince?"

The young woman coughed daintily into her napkin, cheeks growing pink as she looked at the royal beside her, "He is a good man. Kind, smart, very brave –and I'm sure he will one day be a great King."

"Indeed," he smirked, slicing a ripe tomato in half, "Would you like a piece?"

The rosette smiled shyly, giving her head a quick nod. Cutting the tomato half in a quarter, Sasuke picked it up with his fork and held it to the girl's mouth. Sakura leaned in and took the tomato into her mouth, eyes directed at her lap in an effort to control the blush she could feel rising to her ears.

Naruto watched the encounter, smiling. Things were off to a good start. He averted his eyes from the two and looked at Kiba cutting off a piece of his chicken and throwing it to his dog. The white haired mastiff caught the small piece of meat in its mouth, swallowing it before anyone noticed. He then pranced over to his master's chair and rubbed against it. Kiba grinned and tossed the mutt another piece.

"What did you think of Prince Sasuke, Naruto?" Neji asked placing his goblet back on the table.

"I like him," he answered plainly, "I very much enjoyed his company."

"He seems a little pompous," Kiba interjected.

"He's a Prince, Kiba," Shikamaru sighed, "Princes usually _are_ pompous individuals."

"Naruto isn't!"

"There are always exceptions," Neji replied, "Not all Kingdoms are lucky enough to have such amicable patronage. These people are indeed blessed."

Naruto chuckled good-naturedly, "I asked Sasuke to join me tomorrow for some sword play. It would be nice to train my skill against a new opponent."

The four men grew silent, each unable to meet the young prince's eye. Kiba bit his lip and tightened his hold on the silverware.

"What is it?" Naruto groaned. He wasn't an imbecile, anyone would have noticed the sudden change in demeanor of the four stony lords, "What is with these faces I'm seeing?"

"My Lord," Gaara began, "You asked Prince Sasuke to fence with you?"

"Isn't that a bit impulsive, fencing against a neighboring Prince? What if he wounds you, your majesty? He may try something in an attempt to hurt our Kingdom. I do not think this a wise co –"

"Neji," Naruto's brow furrowed, "Are you disagreeing with my decision? Do you not think me capable of coming to my own conclusions?"

The Hyuga shook his head, "Lord, that is not what I meant."

"I trust him, Neji," Naruto said thinly, "It is high time for you to trust me as well."

"But you don't even know him!" Neji's voice rose, "I cannot sit and watch while you put your life in danger!"

"Lord Hyuga!" Naruto leaned over the table, eyes storming, "Enough."

"Neji," Gaara griped the older man's shoulder and pulled him back into his seat, "Please exercise some control."

Gaara felt the man relax under his hand and let go, his mint green eyes however remained on the pale man, who was now finding his silverware quite interesting.

"You are all welcome to watch," Naruto said while poking an olive with his fork, "In case you think Sasuke is going to stab me through the heart."

Neji nodded, "I'm sorry, Naruto," the Hyuga looked up, his grey eyes meeting with blue, "I do trust you. I trust you with my life. Please forgive me."

Naruto smiled, popping the green olive into his mouth and nodding, "You're forgiven."

The rest of the meal passed without any sort of incident. After the serving staff had cleared their plates, the night's entertainment began.

A traveling theater troupe had set up in the middle of the dining hall and was now performing Shakespeare's _Tempest_. The court cheered on the heroes of the tale, but Naruto found his attention straying from the play to the dark haired prince, who was sitting beside Sakura with his chin resting on his interlocked hands. He was watching the performance with the eye of a tiger, no doubt analyzing the delivery of the lines. Sighing, Naruto rested his cheek on the edge of his knuckles as he continued to stare at the visitor. Indeed, the man was handsome. The features of his face were all well defined but subtle in their appearance, giving the man an angelic quality.

The blonde smiled to himself. God must have been in a merry mood when he created this man.

Sasuke's head turned, causing Naruto's breath to catch. Those eyes of everlasting night were staring straight at him. Heart racing at an impeccable speed, Naruto swallowed. Deciding to look away, he turned his eyes back to the makeshift stage erected in the middle of the room. Patiently, he waited for his beating heart to regain its usual rhythm before chancing a glance at the Prince. He sighed in either relief or disappointment, he wasn't quite sure, when he saw that Sasuke's attention had reverted back to the performance. Leaning back against the wooden frame of his chair, Naruto decided to push all thoughts of the raven haired man from his head and focus all his attention on the show. No doubt the court would be conversing about it for the next few weeks. It would be good that if it came up in conversation, to have an appropriate answer.

The next few weeks flew by, zooming past them like an arrow sailing through the branches of a wooded forest. Naruto and Sasuke were out on their morning ride, flanked by the usual ten guards. Kiba had joined them along with Suigetsu, who was finding it extremely hard to keep his opinions to himself. At the front of the party, Naruto was laughing at something the neighboring prince said. Eyes pressed shut as he doubled over, squeezing his sides in an attempt to maintain control over his delight. Sasuke leaned over and whispered something into the blonde's ear. He had to grip the younger man by the shoulders to keep the blonde from falling over as Naruto's laugh grew more deafening. A small chuckle escaped the raven's lips as well.

"Sometimes I wonder who my Prince is courting," Suigetsu griped, "The Lady Sakura or Prince Naruto."

Kiba shrugged. He too had felt that both Sasuke and Naruto had gotten overly close these past few weeks. They were almost always together, whether it was breakfast or royal duties, Sasuke followed his prince wherever he went like a shadow. In all honesty, Naruto had barely had any time to spare. He missed their morning sword fights and the rides into town for a night of ale and entertainment. Sure, Naruto had never participated in any indecency with the local women, but that was because he was Crown Prince. He missed sitting at the table with his lord and friends, criticizing the women dancing to the minstrel's tune.

"I feel like I shall never return back to the castle," Suigestsu peered at his comrade, "Oy, you listening? Am I talking to a stone wall or something?"

Kiba blinked, "I'm listening."

"Well, then what do you make of this? No doubt, it isn't normal."

Frowning, Kiba shifted in his saddle, "Maybe they just like each other's company. It's not often that they have someone they can talk to who can understand them. For example, we never have to deal with all the ridiculous fawning. Everywhere they go people are always asking them for things. They can never relax. Even now, they can't go on a simple ride through the grounds without having an escort tailing behind them."

"I see," Suigetsu's hold on the reins tightened, "Very well. I shall say no more on this matter."

:::

Naruto perused the books sitting neatly on the shelves of the castle library. The oil lamps glowed brightly, illuminating the room in an ethereal glow. Outside, the crescent moon cast a thin beam of light onto the castle wall. Basking the snarling ivy climbing steadily over the sturdy stone walls. The evening meal had finished a while ago and most of the aristocracy had long since retired to their respective residings. However, the young golden haired prince could not yet let the sandman pay him a visit. He scanned the sturdy oak shelves, searching for what he believed could quell the uneasiness he felt in his heart. Something to help ease the fear that was now a constant companion to his thoughts. His eyes caught sight of the familiar old volume entitled, _Alexander the Great_ and picked it off the shelf.

Mockingly, large onyx eyes appeared in his mind's eye. The vision of Sasuke stripping off his soaked shirt after a good sparring match had heat pooling in the pits of his stomach. Swallowing hard, Naruto shook his head to clear it of the tormenting sight. Steadying his breathing, he gripped the book tightly to himself.

Enough was enough.

Taking a seat in the window nook adorned with pillows imported from lands over sea, he turned his book open and began scanning its contents. Searching haggardly for the name that had constantly been flitting through his mind for the past week and a half. Upon seeing Hephaestion's name, he turned to the correct page and began to read.

A few years ago, his tutor Kakashi had made him learn about one of the greatest men of Ancient Greece. He had mentioned that during that time, not many people had known of god so they practiced things that today, would be looked down upon by the Christian society they lived in. One of those things had been quite shocking to him when he first heard of it. Now…he wasn't so sure.

"_What is it?" Naruto asked, trying to keep the boredom he felt from seeping into his voice._

"_Naruto, do you remember this __verse from Leviticus?" Kakashi cleared his throat, "__Thou shalt not lie with mankind as with womankind for it is abomination?"_

"_Yes," Naruto sighed, fearing the beginning of another bible lesson._

"_Sodomy is when a man and another man lie together like with a woman. It has been forbidden by god and is considered an abomination."_

"_Well, that's because it is," Naruto poked his quill against the leather binding of his history book, "Why are you bringing this up? I have long since finished my bible studies."_

_Kakashi chuckled, ruffling his pupil's hair, "Because in Ancient Greece, many people had in fact engaged in such activities."_

"_You jest!" Naruto stared wide eyed at his teacher, "And the Lord did not smite them?"_

"_The Lord is just and merciful." Kakashi replied, "It is such mercy and fairness that will one day make you into a fine King."_

"_Well those men must have been idiots," Naruto boasted, "How can you have children if you lie with another man?"_

"_Did you know that Alexander the Great had a male lover?" Kakashi smirked, enjoying the range of emotions currently being displayed on his student's face, "He had been one of the greatest men who had ever lived."_

"_He had relations with a man?"_

"_Indeed," Kakashi picked up a volume off the table, "His name was Hephaestion. He was Alexander's lover as well as a very dear friend and confidant._ _Theirs was a friendship, which had been forged in boyhood and endured through adolescence, through Alexander's becoming King, through the hardships of campaigning and the flatteries of court life." Kakashi closed the book, "You can read up on it in your spare time if you wish."_

"_I don't think I shall," Naruto joked, "I'd like to leave it at that."_

"_Very well," Kakashi went to put the book back on the shelf, "Now, where was I? Oh yes, after the battle, Alexander –"_

He read the passages as quickly as he could marveling, and at many times wondering how close Alexander and Hephaestion were. Naruto chuckled to himself as he read a passage from Lucian's book _On Slips of the Tongue,_ describing an occasion when Hephaestion's conversation one morning implied that he had been in Alexander's tent all night. Plutarch the ancient Greek historian, had described the intimacy between Alexander and Hephaestion when he retold how Hephaestion was in the habit of reading Alexander's letters with him, and when Alexander wanted to show that the contents of a letter were to be kept secret, he would do so by touching his ring to Hephaestion's lips. Naruto's cheeks flushed as he read the account of Diogenes of Sinope, who wrote in a letter to Alexander when he was a grown man, accusing Alexander of being '... ruled by Hephaestion's thighs.'

"What are you reading?" A voice whispered into his ear.

Naruto jumped in his seat, "Sasuke!"

"Hn," the Uchiha picked up the book the young prince had been reading, "Alexander and Hephaestion? You couldn't pick anything else to read before retiring?"

Nervously, Naruto ran a hand through his unruly hair, "Hehe, I just remembered a story my old tutor told me…so I picked up this book. I've been having trouble falling asleep these past few days."

"Are you feeling ill?" A pale hand brushed against the blonde's forehead, testing for fever.

"N-no," Naruto jerked his head away, trying to mask how much he desired for Sasuke to touch him again, "Just restless."

"Ah, understandable. I too have been experiencing trouble falling asleep." Sasuke took a seat beside Naruto, his back facing the blonde as he read the first page. For a split second, Naruto saw himself as Hephaestion, the lover and confidant of Alexander the Great. In his mind's eye, Sasuke wore the golden breastplate of the King of Greece, a mighty sword in his hand. He sat atop a white stallion, tall and proud, a determined look in his eye as he rode purposefully towards him.

Shaking his head, Naruto blinked away the fantasy and returned his attention to the man sitting exceptionally close to him. He smiled to himself, feeling the warmth of Sasuke against his thigh.

It was a pleasant feeling.

No.

He had to stop that right now. Jerking his leg away, he pressed himself closer to the window pane.

What was wrong with him? This wasn't normal! If Sasuke ever found out what he was thinking –lord, Naruto didn't want to know what the Uchiha would do.

"Hn," Sasuke closed the book and put it by Naruto's feet.

"What did you think?" He asked the other hesitantly.

Sasuke turned his torso, looking quizzically at his friend, "Why do you ask?"

Startled, Naruto's mouth flapped open and closed, "N-no r-reason," he stammered, "Just curious."

The Uchiha smiled, "What did _you_ think? Did it disgust you? Did it make you want to retch? Or did it make you want to rush to the nearest chapel for a cleansing?"

"I…I…I…"

Sasuke's heart began to race. The blonde had gone completely red in the face. Maybe, dear god…just maybe…

"Or did it make you wonder, what it would be like to kiss a man?"

Naruto's eyed widened in alarm. His heart galloping like a horse tearing down a muddy road as fear gripped his soul. Sasuke's gaze held him trapped. Immobilizing the blonde, leaving him a defenseless prey in the midst of a hunter, with an arrow already nocked to fly straight and true towards its target.

How long had he craved this? Sasuke wasn't sure. Fantasizing about running his hands across that wonderfully tanned body and kissing those perfectly sculpted shoulders did not quell his growing desire for the man before him. Being the son of a King, nothing had been denied him. However, the one thing he wanted more than anything else in the world, could end with his head shoved beneath the sharpened blade of a guillotine. Nonetheless, he was willing to take the risk.

Sasuke's face loomed closer, "I've wondered," he said hoarsely, "What it would be like to kiss you." His gaze dropped to Naruto's parted lips. They trembled slightly as Sasuke stroked the smooth skin of the young prince's jaw. Tentatively, he pressed his lips gently against Naruto, seizing the trembling.

Instantly, Naruto felt his body ignite. Raw emotion raced to the surface, gripping the young prince in its hunger and need. Deep within him, the beast that lay dormant for seventeen years stirred.

Sasuke's heart pounded mightily in his chest as he felt the riveting shockwave ride his aching body. How long had he dreamed of pressing his lips to that fine mouth? Of touching the feather soft skin that only the most expensive of fabrics got to adorn? Slowly and with growing trepidation, he pulled away, as his kiss did not receive any response from the frozen man.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke hung his head as he pulled away. Of course, Naruto would not have responded. What had he been thinking? There was no way a man could return these feelings for him. It was unnatural, abnormal, perverse and downright unholy. Now in that one fleeting moment, he had destroyed the friendship he had grown so much to treasure. "Please, forgi –"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke and crashed his lips onto his. Hungrily, the blonde kissed back. Wanting, needing and desiring for that indescribable feeling to return again. Clutching the Uchiha, Naruto pressed himself closer in an attempt to fasten himself to the older man. Surprised, but nonetheless thrilled, Sasuke ran his tongue against the warm, plump flesh. Begging for Naruto to open up to him. His tongue flicked at the bottom lip again, more urgently. The blonde prince wrapped his arms around the other's neck as Sasuke moved himself to sit between the prince's legs.

Heady with desire, Naruto parted his lips, granting Sasuke access to him. Wasting not a single minute, the raven entered through those rosy lips and pressed his tongue against the less lithe one. Moaning, Naruto pushed his chest to Sasuke, intending to feel the man's racing heart. Tongues colliding, the two princes groaned in unison. Aware that the desire they thought was carried alone, was in fact shared by the one they desired as well. The raven haired prince threw one leg over Naruto's outstretched limb and brought the sun kissed man closer, while hungrily devouring everything the blonde had to offer. His tongue ran across his lover's mouth, mapping and memorizing every touch and feel. Naruto moaned more loudly this time as Sasuke's leg brushed against his groin.

Finally, the two parted and both princes in took much needed air. They gazed at each other, panting; not daring to speak, in fear of breaking the silence within the room.

Sasuke smirked and bent his head to kiss the slender neck that lay bare. His tongue flicked against the Adam's apple, eliciting another pleasant moan from the blue eyed prince.

"N-no one c-can kn-know, Sasuke," Naruto stumbled over his words as the pleasure rolled over him in waves. "W-we can get e-executed for t-this."

Sasuke pressed a final kiss onto Naruto's jaw before looking up and locking his gaze with Naruto, "I know." He then pressed his lips once more to Naruto's red ones, enjoying the feel of the man in his arms. The blonde kissed back fervently, pressing his mouth against Sasuke and joining the older man in a battle of lust. They continued to explore each other until a howling noise outside startled the two.

"I don't think sleep will be evading me tonight," Naruto chuckled as the older prince drew away from him.

"Hn," Standing, Sasuke offered his hand to the blonde and pulled him to his feet, "Me neither."

:::

"He's been here for three months now," Neji protested, "And he has shown no interest in Lady Sakura! Even she is aware of it!"

"True," Shikamaru sighed as he drank his ale, "But there is nothing we can do about it. Naruto doesn't mind him staying here, so it's not a problem."

"But the town is getting ready to harvest!" Neji exclaimed, "Is he planning on staying here throughout the whole autumn? Winter?"

"Why does this bother you so much?" Gaara asked, his emerald eyes locked on the Lord Hyuga.

"It doesn't," Neji said stiffly, "I just want to know what's happening. Naruto knows I would lay my life down for him, but I have no idea what's going on in that head of his anymore. Having another prince in the castle isn't exactly the wisest thing."

"Naruto is happy with him here, isn't that enough for you?" Kiba said angrily. His eyes jerked from the lovely blonde dancing with a red scarf in her hand to his overly protective comrade, "He is not only our Prince, but a very dear friend. So what if that Prince Sasuke has stopped courting Sakura? _She_ doesn't seem all that upset about it. You all know who her heart really belongs too."

"Hn," Neji scoffed, "That's never going to happen. Prince Sasuke was her best chance, and yet she made almost no effort in winning his favor."

"Yes she did!" Kiba barked.

The crowd of villagers broke into loud cheers as the owner of the inn brought another round of drinks. A bearded man whistled as a pretty brunette with an indecently low neckline took hold of the red scarf the blonde was holding and began dancing as well.

"That was only for show," Gaara stated, "She just wanted to make him happy. And if finding a husband was what Naruto wanted her to do, she would do it."

"I just don't understand what Prince Sasuke achieves from all of this?" Neji sighed in defeat, "What could he possibly stand to gain?"

"It's not always about gaining or losing, Hyuga," Shikamaru drawled.

"You are wrong," the long haired man turned his gaze to the lazy lord, "It is always about gaining or losing."

"And that is particularly why you have so few friends," Kiba piped in, earning a chuckle from Shikamaru and Gaara and a death glare from the raging Hyuga.

"Let us head back," Gaara said after draining his ale, "This isn't the same without Naruto. I say nothing is fun anymore without him." The rest of the group solemnly nodded in agreement. Paying for their drinks, the group exited the inn and went to retrieve their horses. It had grown dark by the time they were in sight of the castle. The stars had long since taken up their residence within the night sky, twinkling brightly alongside the full moon, and showing weary travelers their way back home. Neji was just about to ride into the stable when he saw two figures creep slowly out of the servant quarters and run into the nearby brush.

Never one to hold back his curious nature, Neji jumped off his mount and signaled for his friends to stay quiet. He then began to pursue the departing figures with the born agility of a cat.

Sighing, Gaara rushed into the stables and instructed the stableman to take care of the horses before hastening after his companions. When he caught up to the group of lords, he whispered, "Who are we following?" Shikamaru and Kiba both shrugged their shoulders as they hid themselves behind a row of bushes.

"I'm going to attempt to get closer to them," Neji whispered, "I wish to see who it is that sneaks out of the castle in the dark of night." Gaara nodded in understanding and the three men held their breath as Neji stood up.

Quietly, the Hyuga crept behind the two people. Making sure to avoid stepping on any twigs, Neji quickly caught up to the two moving forms. His eyes narrowed into slits when he saw who they were.

Hanging back, he waited for the two men to walk off further so that his friends could join him behind the large oak that was currently concealing him.

"Well?" Gaara asked when they reached the older man, "Did you see who it was?"

"I did," Neji said quietly.

The group waited for him to continue. However, the usually outspoken Hyuga Lord remained quiet.

"Well gee Neji, don't hold back on us now," Kiba griped, "Who was it?"

"Prince Sasuke and Naruto."

The three lords exchanged looks of bewilderment.

"What are they doing out at this hour?" Kiba crept forward as the two princes drew further and further away, "Without any escorts no less!"

"Obviously they don't want people to know what they're doing, you idiot," Shikamaru replied.

"Who you calling an idiot, you lazy poor excuse for a Lord?" Kiba's voice rose.

"Be quiet!" Gaara growled, "Do you want to alert them that we're following?"

Kiba bit his tongue. Grumbling to himself about lazy men and idiots.

The four lords slowly trailed after the two princes; trekking them all the way to the lake flowing near the town they just rode in from. Sasuke and Naruto continued towards the water. Even though it was early October, the weather had stayed unseasonably warm, promising a mild winter. Many of the children from town still played within the fresh water, splashing in the waters with their friends and stray dogs.

The four men watched as Naruto kicked off his boots and jumped into the lake, his clothes still on. Sasuke stood on the side with his arms folded, watching the blonde surface and spit water.

"Come on, Sasuke! The water is great!" Naruto called, "When was the last time you got to jump into a river?"

"Your clothes are all wet now, moron." Sasuke sighed before beginning to pull off his boots, "You could have at least taken off your shirt."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Naruto teased.

"Hn."

"Can you hear what they're saying?" Gaara asked, "I can't hear anything."

Kiba sighed from his hiding spot behind a bush, "No. We're too far away."

"We can't risk getting any closer, or they'll see us," Shikamaru stated.

"That's fine," Neji said, his eyes trained on the two princes, "We'll watch from here and make sure nothing happens. It's good that I followed them. What if something had happened? There is a reason he isn't allowed to go anywhere without escorts!"

"Calm down, Hyuga," Gaara spoke, "Everything is fine. We'll stay here and keep watch until they head back towards the castle.

"Man, what a drag."

"Shut it, Nara."

Sasuke pulled off his shirt, folding and placing it over his boots before walking into the lake. He shivered as the cool water wrapped itself around his limbs. It did feel oddly pleasant, sensing the water seeping in through his breeches. Soon enough, Sasuke had completely submerged himself, letting the water run over his raven hair.

"Well?" Naruto said after Sasuke resurfaced, eyes glowing mischievously, "How does it feel?"

"Pleasant."

"And?"

"Hn."

"Have I left you at a loss for words?" Swimming closer, Naruto reached for Sasuke's hand beneath the inky waters. A smile spread across his face when he felt the raven's other hand wrap around his waist and bring him closer.

"I much prefer the feel of you against me, then this water." Sasuke whispered huskily, "It is much more exciting and far more pleasurable." Smirking, he touched his forehead to the blonde's cool one, his heart already beginning to race with eagerness for what was to come next.

Naruto untangled his fingers from the raven's hand and reached to run his hands across the exposed chest, feeling the sharp intake of breath as Sasuke's chest rose and fell.

"I excite you?" Naruto grinned, letting his hands drift down to feel the soaked fabric masking Sasuke's obvious desire.

"Mhm," moving his head, Sasuke put his mouth to Naruto's ear. Kissing it softly, he earned himself a delightful tremor from the man in his arms, "I know you like this." He continued to kiss the other's ear, flicking his tongue against Naruto's temple. Groaning, the blonde lifted his arms and wrapped them around the slender pale neck.

Sasuke continued his ministrations, working his way down the blonde's jaw and further down the glistening neck. A moan escaped Naruto's parted lips as his eyes closed, reveling in the way the raven prince was stirring the fire within him. His growing arousal pushed against the leather breeches deliciously.

Unable to contain himself any longer, Naruto pulled his neck away from Sasuke's devilish tongue and pushed his mouth to those lips already pulled back in a lecherous smirk. Hungrily, the Uchiha lifted the blonde in his arms. Immediately, Naruto wrapped his legs around the older man's waist, drawing out a guttural sound from the Uchiha. Grinning into the kiss, the blonde rubbed his erection against his lover. Letting the other man know just how affected he was by the other's presence. Sasuke rubbed back, showing his lover that the situation was reciprocated.

The four lords stood in the brush, with disbelieving eyes. Had anyone ever told them that their beloved prince would one day commit the worst of sins, they would have laughed in their face. Naruto had been the epitome of virtue, always there to lend a helping hand and share a thought with a troubled soul. Seeing him wrapped around the foreign prince was a shock of the worst sort.

Neji could feel the knife twisting in his heart as he watched prince Sasuke walk steadily out of the water with Naruto in his arms. With unshed tears, he watched the dark haired man settle his lord on the bank and continue to mark him.

Their ears adjusted to the dead quiet, could now hear every moan and groan coming from the two men lying together not even ten feet away.

"What do we do?" Kiba's voice shook as he whispered to the group.

No one responded, for neither one of them could come up with a plan of action. They continued to stare as emotions of betrayal, rage, loyalty and sorrow filled their hearts. Finally, after a good five minutes, Neji cleared his throat and averted his eyes from the scene.

"We do nothing," he said with finality, "Nothing."

"But Neji," Kiba interceded, "What about his soul? We can't do nothing!"

"We can and we will."

"Do you know how bad this would get if word got out?" Shikamaru grit his teeth, "They would most likely put both of them to death. Our King would not even be able to intervene on their behalf since this case is of the Church."

"All we can do is make sure that no one ever finds out," Gaara said quietly, "But we have to let them know."

"What?" Kiba's eyes flickered to the red haired man.

"It will help us protect them," Gaara continued as he straightened up, "We should do so now."

"But they're –"

"Now." Gaara stepped out from the shadows and began making his way towards the two men. Behind him, Shikamaru and Neji followed. Sighing to himself, Kiba rubbed at his temples and stood, taking his place behind Lord Hyuga.

Sasuke's head snapped up when he heard a twig snap. His eye instantly landed on a tall form of a man walking towards them. Alarm rose when he spotted three other figures behind the first. Jumping to his feet, Sasuke quickly pulled a startled Naruto behind him in an effort to mask his lover.

"Who are you?" Sasuke called out, "Identify yourselves!"

"Naruto?" Kiba stepped forward, "It's us."

"Kiba?" Pushing in front of Sasuke, Naruto stared horror stricken at his friend. Eyes scanning the other faces as fear clenched at his heart.

"We know," Neji cringed, "That you and the prince have…have…sinned."

"I see." Naruto said hoarsely.

"However," Neji continued, "We've decided to keep your secret. You are still our Prince, not to mention…our very close friend."

"But you have to be more careful, Naruto." Gaara said, stepping forward, "You were just lucky that it was Neji who spotted the two of you sneaking out of the castle. If it had been anyone else –"

"Yes," Naruto hung his head, "I know." He gripped at his wet hair, trying to maintain a sense of calm as his heart pounded within his chest, "What do I do?" His crestfallen expression added years to his face, "I love him."

Sasuke's head snapped towards the dripping man beside him, eyes wide, "You love me?"

Naruto sighed, a small chuckle escaping his throat, "Indeed."

Smiling, Sasuke whispered, "I love you too."

"Great," Neji squeezed the bridge of his nose. A soft wind blew rustling the trees, causing a few colored leaves to drift slowly to the ground.

"I have an idea," Shikamaru said suddenly.

:::

Shikamaru's plan had undeniably proved to be brilliant. Within the month, Prince Sasuke had been established as an ambassador and close confidant of the young Prince Naruto. King Itachi Uchiha had not minded letting his brother stay at the neighboring castle and King Minato was surprisingly happy to have Prince Sasuke staying at his home. They had instructed a door to be built connecting both Sasuke and Naruto's chambers, under the order of the Crown Prince and by the first snowfall, everyone had grown accustomed to the raven prince's presence.

To the regular onlooker, it appeared that the two princes had become the closest of friends. Some of the more cynical aristocrats gossiped that the relationship between the two was somewhat unusual. They always appeared together at courtly dinners and could often be seen visiting the nearby towns together, a perfect picture of camaraderie. However, to those who knew what played behind the scenes, it was a completely different show altogether. Deceit had become a common practice amongst the four lords in order to protect their prince.

False messages were sent.

Servant schedules were changed.

Butlers had been blackmailed into keeping mum.

Even the King had been duped, believing that his son had taken on a secret female lover.

However, Lady Sakura had not been an easy mark. Her suspicions grew with each passing week of the autumn and rose higher still at the start of the winter cold. Naruto had long since stopped paying her visits, and the visiting prince had taken up her place by his side during the meal. She didn't mind the raven haired royal, but something was definitely not right.

After the evening meal, Sakura had made her decision. During the night's entertainment, she would pull her cousin away and ask him what was going on. She waited as the serving staff cleared her plate before getting up.

Naruto and Sasuke too had risen, along with the four lords who constantly flanked their sides. She watched as they bid their goodbyes and stepped away from the table. Hurriedly, she walked towards the departing group. Just as she was within calling distance, a hand on her shoulder stopped her short.

Turning her heard she frowned, "What is it, Ino?"

"Sakura," the girl said worriedly, "Are you alright? Shikamaru said you were looking a little ill today."

"Lord Shikamaru said that?"

Ino nodded, "He had glanced your way during the meal and noticed you seemed unsettled. And, I do think you are a little on the pale side. Should I get the servants to bring you a cup of tea?"

Sakura sighed, "Alright. Yes, that would be a good idea." A cup of tea to relax her nerves was just what she needed. After that, she would march over to Naruto's rooms and demand he tell her what was going on. She would not take 'no' for an answer. Letting Ino lead her back to the table, Sakura sat down, goal in sight.

"You two are good for the night," Shikamaru said once inside Naruto's chambers, "No one should be bothering you tonight."

"Thank you," Naruto nodded his head, gratitude glistening in his bright blue eyes, "All of you. I mean it."

"We will be in Sasuke's lounge," Neji bowed his head, "Please try to keep it down though. My nerves are on edge as it is."

Naruto chuckled, "Just ask your uncle for her hand in marriage. It shouldn't be too hard."

"Yes," Neji said thinly, "Says the Prince who gets beautiful women handed to him on a silver platter, yet takes a man as his lover. And not just any man," he smirked, "A Prince nonetheless."

The group laughed, finding humor in Neji's words.

"Thank you again," Sasuke said, "Truly, we are very grateful."

"You shouldn't have sent back those men of yours," Kiba joked, "They could have helped us keep this web of deceit even tighter."

Smirking, Sasuke looked at Naruto. The love and desire evident in his onyx eyes, "I didn't want to take any chances."

Kiba shrugged, heading for the adjoining door, "Very well. We'll stay in your rooms for a couple of hours playing cards, if you would like to join us."

"We're good," Naruto grinned, "We've got other plans."

"Suit yourself," Gaara smirked, following his friend to the door, "We'll stay for a couple of hours before retiring. Have yourself a pleasant night."

"We will," Sasuke said, his voice low as he gazed lustfully at his lover, "Trust me."

Once the door closed, Naruto flung himself into Sasuke's arms, lips crashing together in a passionate kiss. Grunting, Sasuke thrust his tongue into Naruto's waiting mouth, entwining his tongue with the sweet tasting one waiting for him within. Battling for dominance inside his lover's mouth, Sasuke won as usual. Grinning as Naruto's tongue backed down in defeat. However, that did not stop the blonde from continuing the seductive dance. They stood there in the middle of the room, hungrily devouring each other, sucking, biting and licking.

Separating, the two came up for air.

Naruto gazed headily at the delicious flush on his lover's cheek. He kissed the soft porcelain skin, caressing it gently with the tips of his lips. Sasuke groaned, already hard from their lip lock.

"Let's get to the bed, before I take you here on the sofa," he said huskily.

The young prince nodded, and let himself be led to his bedchamber. Upon stepping into the heavily ornate room, Sasuke pushed Naruto onto the clean white sheets and jumped on top of him, kissing the exposed neck with newfound vigor. The blonde prince moaned as Sasuke's tongue caressed the juncture of his ear and neck. The hot breath beating against his skin only worked to increase the intense desire he felt.

"S-Sasuke," Naruto moaned, "N-now. I w-want it now."

"Now, Naruto," Sasuke toyed with a lock of his lover's hair, "Where is the fun if I can't tease you beforehand?"

"Ugh," Naruto tried to thrust his hips up but Sasuke's weight kept him locked down, "You're insufferable."

A chuckled escaped Sasuke's lips as he stopped his ministrations and looked deeply into Naruto's lust filled eyes, "That is why you love me," he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on the younger man's lips. Bringing the bottom lip into his mouth, he gave it a pleasurable tug.

Pulling away, Naruto grunted, "Ugh, this stupid fabric! Take it off!" Reaching for Sasuke's shirt, Naruto released the ties on the sleeves and pulled the white fabric over his lover's head revealing a smooth skinned chest, rippling with muscles that begged to be touched and acknowledged.

Sasuke chuckled, letting Naruto run his hands through his silky, black locks of hair, "Anxious?"

"It's been five days," sitting up, the blonde kissed the ivory jaw hungrily, wasting not one minute of their precious time together. Kissing his way down, Naruto sucked and licked the protruding collarbone, gaining a pleasant moan from the prince. Growling, Sasuke gripped at Naruto's shirt, pulling it undone and throwing it to the floor. His hands ran across the lean muscles of Naruto's arms, continuing towards the sculpted shoulders then to the taut stomach.

"I love it when you touch me," Naruto murmured as Sasuke's hands continued to rove over his body. With every touch, he felt fire. His whole body attune to the ministrations of his lover. Begging, wanting, and pleading for more.

Within a few minutes, all articles of clothing lay scattered on the expensive rug covering the stone floor. Naruto thrust his hips upwards, rubbing his arousal against Sasuke. Biting his lip, Sasuke kept his indecent cry prisoner. He rolled his hips, trying to attain as much contact as possible. Naruto nearly cried out, but Sasuke quickly masked the sound with a bruising kiss. Wrapping his legs around the Uchiha, the blonde rubbed harder, panting with the exertion.

"L-let me get t-the oil," Sasuke reached for the drawer at the side of the bed and pulled it open. His fingers tightening over a glass vial.

Naruto fell back on the pillow and spread his legs, giving Sasuke an unobstructed view. His eyes gleamed, watching as Sasuke uncorked the vial and poured a significant amount of oil onto his cupped hand. Then, with his signature smirk in place, Sasuke lowered his head and flicked his tongue at the skin of Naruto's thigh. The blonde hissed, cock twitching with desire. Slowly, Sasuke licked his way to the puckered skin of Naruto's entrance. His tongue flicked into the hole eliciting a gasp from the wanton blonde prince. Licking at the puckered flesh, he chuckled. The milky seed, his lover's essence, was running down his arousal. Flowing over his thigh and dripping onto Sasuke's porcelain cheek.

In one languid movement, the raven lapped up the white fluid and swallowed, licking his way to the head of Naruto's cock and sucking it clean. The blonde moaned. Fisting the white sheets, his back arched with every touch of the devilish tongue against his heated flesh.

Readying a finger, Sasuke gently pushed it into the ring of muscles. Watching as it slipped inside, becoming completely engulfed by the raging heat of Naruto's desire. A second finger, quickly followed by a third pushed into the wanton hole. Thrusting in and out as the blonde mewled and moaned on the bed. Sasuke's eyes remained affixed to the entrance of his lover. Spellbound by the way Naruto's body sucked him in. Finally unable to wait any longer, Sasuke straightened up and pulled his fingers from within Naruto.

The blonde sat up, cheeks deliciously flushed and grinned. Within moments, he was kneeling before Sasuke, sucking hard on the pulsating head of the raven's cock. Throwing his head back, Sasuke bit back another moan as Naruto's tongue swirled around him. Fingers already coated in oil, the blonde fisted the hard flesh, tugging and teasing. He trailed his tongue down the length, sucking and rubbing the whole while.

"N-Naruto," Sasuke gasped, his hands fisting in the locks of golden hair, "S-stop. I w-won't last much l-longer at this r-rate."

The blonde's head popped up, a devilish smile playing on his gorgeous face. The raven kissed those mocking lips before laying the blonde onto his back and positioning himself between his legs.

"Ready?" He asked his lover.

Naruto nodded, waiting with anticipation.

Slowly, Sasuke pushed himself inside the blonde; keeping his movements to a bare minimum so as to ensure the young prince had enough time to adjust to him. When he was completely inside, he looked up, waiting for the go ahead to move. The nod of Naruto's head was all he needed. He began to thrust. The blonde let out a pleasured shout as the tip of Sasuke's cock his the bundle of nerves inside him. Digging his fingers into his lover's back, Naruto thrust down, pushing Sasuke deeper inside him.

The Uchiha grunted as he thrust in again, letting Naruto's heat tighten and squeeze around him. He gazed into the flushed face of the young prince. Those startling blue eyes were at half mast now, as Sasuke pushed into him. With every thrust, a beautiful mewl escaped that teasing mouth. Shooting heated arrows down the raven's groin.

Yes, this was it.

He leaned down to kiss those parted lips lovingly. Naruto's eyes opened fully and stared into his face. He panted as Sasuke plunged into him again and again, however nothing could conceal the admiration and devotion in those large sapphire spheres.

Yes, this was love.

This was love indeed.

Sakura quietly walked down the hall, making sure her shoes made no unnecessary clacking against the stone floor. Ino had been adamant about her finishing her tea and it had taken Sakura sometime to drain that blasted cup. However, now she was set to accomplish her goal.

Her eyes focused on the door to Naruto's chamber, she picked up her pace. Without bothering to knock, she waltzed into his quarters. Instantly, her ears were assaulted with the sounds of lovemaking. Cheeks coloring, she blinked back her embarrassment. Her heart lurched as the sorrow spread throughout her body. Sure, she knew it would never happen. How long had she tried to get over this silly love? However, no matter how hard she tried, her heart remained true to only him.

She decided to wait until the noises died down a little before entering the bedchamber. After all, how many times had she seen her cousin's nakedness? They grew up together, she knew the prince better than anyone else in this whole kingdom did! Not to mention, did not care a dime about the harlot in his bed. The woman should be embarrassed! Lifting her sullen skirts to the prince, unforgivable!

Naruto's shout pierced her ears and Sakura bunched her skirts into shaking fists. No matter what, she would wait. She would find out.

When the noises died down some, Sakura stood from her seat on the sofa and approached the door. Timidly, she twisted the brass knob and pushed the door open.

"Naruto?" She called quietly, pushing the door further open, "I wanted to…."

Her eyes widened in alarm as she witnessed Prince Sasuke lift his lips off Naruto's neck. The blankets did little to hide their nakedness, thereby allowing Sakura to see with clarity their entangled limbs.

"Thou shalt not lie with mankind as with womankind for it is abomination," Sakura took a step back, lip trembling, "It is abomination. Abomination. Sin! Thou shalt not lie with man as with woman! Naruto, what have you done?"

"Sakura!" Naruto sat up, grabbing his breeches from the floor, "Wait!"

"No! NO!" She screamed. Horror rising, she ran out of the room, crashing into a small side table and toppling over a small porcelain statuette.

Upon hearing shouts, Neji barged in through the adjoining door, his eyes focusing on the threat to his prince. When his silvery grey eyes landed on Sakura, fear griped his heart. Shikamaru, Gaara and Kiba were right behind him, each stopping short upon seeing Sakura kneeling on the floor, broken pieces of the porcelain figure resting on her skirts.

"Sin," she whispered between sobs, her tears falling heavily as she heaved, "No heaven. Lord, Naruto…what have you done to your soul?"

"Sakura," Naruto rushed out of his room, shirt and pants askew. Behind him stood Sasuke, his face devoid of emotion, however his eyes showed all the fear in the world. "You can't tell, Sakura. Please, promise me you will not say a word."

"How could you do this, Naruto?" Sakura lifted her tear stained face, eyes red, "It is forbidden!"

Naruto hung his head, "I love him, Sakura."

"But he is a man!"

"Don't you think I know that?" he replied, suddenly weary. Sitting down on the couch, he ran a shaky hand through his hair. "Did you know that Alexander the Great had a male lover?"

"What?"

"He did."

"Are you seriously trying to –"

"What do you want from me, Sakura?" Naruto looked at her angrily, "You do not choose who you fall in love with."

"I know that," Sakura sniffed, "After all, I fell in love with you."

Naruto's eyebrows rose, "What?"

"It's funny," Sakura chuckled as tears continued to fall from her eyes, "I always expected to lose you to some Princess, but never did I think I would lose you to a Prince."

Naruto shook his head in disbelief, "I never knew. I'm so sorry, Sakura."

"What are we going to do now?" Kiba asked.

"What do you mean?"Sasuke said, his arms crossed against his chest, "As long as Lady Sakura doesn't say anything, we are fine."

"Which reminds me of another problem we might have coming our way," Shikamaru sighed, "I wasn't going to mention this yet because the King hasn't quite come to a decision but…" Looking Naruto in the eye, Shikamaru's shoulders fell, "Your father is trying to organize a match for you with the Princess from the Land of Snow."

"What?" Naruto stood up, "He never mentioned marriage to me!"

Shikamaru shrugged, "That's because it hasn't been finalized. It's just an idea right now. Remember, she had been very fond of you during her last visit here."

"I remember," Naruto sighed. His eyes traveled to Sasuke's face. The man had paled; worry clearly radiating from those piercing black eyes.

"Propose marriage to my cousin," Neji said suddenly.

"What?"

"Hinata would never give away your secret. She has titles, land and a good dowry. It would be an honor for her to marry you, so she would not refuse. Besides, she values your friendship greatly."

"Have you hit your head?" Naruto angrily stomped over to his friend, "You are in love with her! I would never do that to you! No, I will not concede with this!"

"How about Ino?" Kiba suggested.

"That woman can't keep her mouth shut." Shikamaru said dryly, "How about your sister, Gaara?"

"Temari might agree to this. However I can't assure th –"

"I'll do it," Sakura interjected, "I'll keep your secret, Naruto. Marry me."

"Sakura," Naruto sighed, "You don't have to do this."

"But I want to," she pressed, wiping the tears from her eyes, "I've always wanted to be your wife. I knew my wish would never be granted but this," she waved her hand, "This is god's way of fulfilling my one desire. I can be your wife. I will guard your secret. I can even give you an heir to the throne!"

"But that's no life for you!" Naruto furrowed his brow angrily, "I don't want anyone throwing their life away for me. All of you, stop it! I'm not ruining anyone's life! Not Hinata, Ino or Temari's! Everyone deserves some happiness, and I will not be the one to take that happiness away from them. So no, Sakura. I will not agree to this charade of a marriage."

"But it would make me happy," she said quietly, "That's all I ever wanted."

"Do you not understand the situation?" Naruto stared at her, "I love a man. I will probably never visit my wife's bed after she has conceived!"

"I would still be by your side," her eyes pleaded, "If you don't marry me, uncle will marry me off to someone else. Someone whom I will never love, because my heart belongs to you."

"No, Sakura," Naruto shook his head firmly, "There is still a chance for your feelings to change. You're only seventeen."

"Marry me," she said, "Or I will tell."

"What?"

"I said marry me," her fists clenched tightly as she enunciated every word, "Or I will tell."

"Now you're blackmailing me?"

"I see what needs to be done," Sakura said, the tearstains still evident on her cheeks, "Why don't you?"

"Listen to her, Naruto," Gaara's voice urged, "She's doing this willingly. She knows what she's getting herself into. This will be all much easier to hide if you agree."

"You knew of my feelings," Sakura looked at Sasuke, who remained quiet throughout the whole encounter, "Tell him. If he won't listen to us, he will surely listen to you."

"I'm right here," Naruto griped, "I can hear every word you're saying."

Sasuke sighed, "She's right, Naruto. I did indeed know of her feelings and trust me she will not betray us. In fact, I think having her on our side will nip any rumors that could spring in the bud. This Kingdom needs you."

"Sasuke," Naruto stared into his lover's eyes, unsure.

"We'll be just like Alexander and Hephaestion. Did not the Great Alexander take a wife?" Sasuke smirked, "Hephaestion did as well, yet they were still together."

"But back then this sort of thing was accepted!" Naruto barked, eyes full of fear, "The more people involved in this, the more people they can prosecute. Do you not see?"

"Stop coddling us, my Prince!" Neji yelled, the vein in his forehead throbbing dangerously, "We all know what is at stake! Please, don't be such an idiot!"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow.

"Um," Neji swallowed, "Pardon me, your majesty."

"But he is right," Sasuke stated, "Agree, Naruto. Please."

The blonde prince sighed, "Fine. I agree."

:::

"This is what I always hoped for," King Minato said two months later as he raised his glass to the newlyweds, "I had always hoped for this joyous union. May you both have long lives ahead of you. One day my son, you shall make a fine King. To Naruto and Sakura!" He cheered.

"To Naruto and Sakura!" The court echoed back.

Naruto and Sakura sat at the middle of the table, both adorned in white silks. Sakura reached for Naruto's hand under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze. He turned, a lock of golden hair falling into his eyes and smiled.

"Thank you, Sakura," he said quietly, "For everything."

"I love you, Naruto," she said simply, "And I want you to be happy. Besides, one day you might grow out of this phase."

"I highly doubt that," Sasuke spoke from his seat beside Naruto.

"Well, it's unnatural," Sakura scrunched her nose up distastefully, "There is still hope."

"Hn."

"Please," Naruto gave a nervous chuckle, "We're a team now. We can't be bickering."

"She's annoying," Sasuke said stiffly.

"He's lascivious!" Sakura whispered.

Sasuke smirked, "I don't deny that."

"Ugh," she grimaced, "How can you love this man."

Naruto smiled, his other hand intertwined with Sasuke's beneath the cover of the table, "I just do."

"Alright, enough staring at Sasuke," Neji piped in, "Now you have to stare at Sakura. Don't want to attract unwanted attention."

Naruto sighed and turned his head, "You don't have to watch us like a hawk, Neji. Honestly, calm down a bit."

"I will when this tedious affair is over and done with." Neji said, "In my opinion, they could have had this wedding two weeks ago."

"The neighboring Kingdoms had to be invited," Gaara rolled his eyes, "Seriously, Neji. Calm down before you give yourself an ulcer."

"Well, at least our lives will never be boring," Naruto chuckled.

"That," Sasuke smiled, a mischievous twinkle in his eye, "It most certainly won't."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this!**

**Beta'd by me, so excuse any nonsense you might have seen.**

**Favs and Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
